Never Ending
by squishy the jellyfish
Summary: RyoSakuDanKin Love square. Dan is a freshmen who's a Ryoma wannabe. Kintarou is the rookie who is equal to Ryoma in tennis and ends up in a 40 minute duel for the first point. Written for alishoane.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis, or it's characters whatsoever.

Written for alishoane.**

* * *

**

Prologue 

"Oi!"

Ryoma was panting lightly when he heard his named be called by a certain annoying little pest.

"Tired?" Kintarou grinned, equally sweaty as the other boy.

Ryoma frowned. Grasping his racquet tighter, he got up from his current kneeling position. "Mada mada dane."

The wild red haired kid kept up his broad smile as he tapped his racquet gently against his shoulder. "Good. Because we've only just started the match."

Ryoma's eye quirked. "As I recall, it was _me _who one the first point. At this stage I wouldn't be so irritating."

"And I wouldn't be so pissed off. Lighten up!"

"Che, whatever." Ryoma retorted.

"O-ochibi's getting really tired all of a sudden. Isn't he? Shuichiro?" The once enthusiastic red-head exclaimed worryingly.

The rest of the Seigaku regulars were all lined up neatly against the sidelines. Watching intently as the game wore on.

"Mmm…" Oishi mumbled to his doubles partner, "Forty-minutes _is _quite, or, _too _long for just the first point."

"Come on ochibi!" Eiji called encouragingly to the boy.

Ryoma's features were stern and serious. This guy was good, not even he could deny the fact.

Kintarou got into his ready position and merely grinned.

Ryoma tossed the ball upwards and straightened his posture up slightly, save for his knees which bent accordingly to the toss of the ball. Lifting his racquet over his shoulder with his right hand, his left hand reached up in the direction of the ball to steady himself as he flung his arms in a downward motion, allowing his left arm to swing in front of his chest and his right arm to fling toward the ball, pushing it over the net and into the opposite box of the court.

The wild red haired kid grinned even wider as the ball came hurtling toward him head on. Stretching his arm out in front of him for support, he bent his racquet-holding hand backward and returned Ryoma's twist serve.

The ball flew back over the net, accurately bouncing into the court before whizzing past the prodigy. Narrowly missing his head. Ryoma's eyes widened in disbelief.

Kintarou chuckled childishly, thoroughly impressed by himself. "Now, we're even."

Ryoma grunted. This kid was better than he had initially thought indeed.

**End of Prologue**

**T h e P r i n c e o f T e n n i s**

Sakuno was mentally jumping for joy. Echizen Ryoma, yes, _the _Echizen Ryoma had returned from America! She had been utterly heartbroken when he departed that she had even dared to cry. But that didn't matter now. All that did matter was that he was back, and this time, she was going to unveil her true feelings for him once and for all…just…not at that second, she'd have to wait for a while first. Just to be certain that it was the right thing to do, I mean, who would do something that impulsive? If Sakuno did, she'd be sure to look like a complete idiot.

The first thing she did when she caught a glimpse of him at school was to drop everything in hand, or in her mind and stare at him. Of course he didn't notice, but that was only expected of Echizen Ryoma. The aloof Ryoma-kun was back! (Albeit he was infuriating at times). Tomoko and she could finally go back to being his personal cheerleaders! Sakuno sighed, content with life at the moment.

"Uh, excuse me? Are you, Sakuno-san?"

Sakuno whirled around in surprise. _Dan? Taichi Dan! _"Oh, Dan-san?"

"Hai." The Ryoma look alike blushed furiously.

Sakuno grinned.

"Is it true? That Echizen-kun is back?"

Sakuno was taken by surprise. Instead of making her emotions clear, she simply smiled and nodded, happy to have someone join into her jolliness, other than Tomoko.

Dan smiled. "Oh, what good news!"

"Yep," Sakuno agreed, still nodding her head politely.

"Would you by any chance…uh...well, um-?"

"Oh, would you like to see Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"Well, yeah…I guess so, that would be logical wouldn't it?" Dan exclaimed, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

Sakuno smiled. "He should be-wait. What are you doing _here_ at this time Dan-kun?"

Dan became nervous. "Oh, it's uh…it's a curriculum day at our school."

"Oh, okay. Right! I was telling you where you could see Ryoma-kun, wasn't I?" Sakuno's reminded.

"Uh, h-hai."

"Well, he should be at tennis practice this afternoon at three."

"Thank you Sakuno-san." Dan said shyly.

"It's fine. See you around, okay?" Sakuno said as she began to move off to her next class.

"H-hai!" _Damn it! You missed a perfectly good chance. You're such an idiot Dan…_

"Taichi."

"Ah!" The boy jumped as he turned around to meet face to face with Jin Akutsu. "Oh…it's you. Gomen!"

Jin rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic…"

"Huh?" Dan inquired.

"You won't have any chance with that girl if you don't make any moves toward her."

Dan may have asked his mentor why he was here, or did he follow him? But he knew better than that. "I guess not…"

"Well if that's your attitude towards her, then you may as well be her doormat."

Dan widened his eyes.

"Come on. I taught you about tennis, I can surely teach you a thing or two about girls." Jin stated before yanking the young boy's arm to the direction of the exit.

"Are you sure about this?" Dan's voice echoed through the now, empty courtyard of Seishun Gakuen.

**T h e P r i n c e o f T e n n i s**

"Hey, Sakuno!"

Tomoko's voice was extremely evident as Sakuno abruptly stopped to talk to her friend. "Hai? Tomoko-chan?"

"Aren't you going to see Ryoma-sama in practice today?!" The girl in pigtails demanded an answer as they both stood in the middle of the corridor.

Sakuno downcast her eyes sadly. "I can't, remember? Mum wants me home early today."

"For what?! What could be more important than seeing Ryoma-sama for the first time in ages?" Tomoko shouted angrily.

"Hey, could you be a little quieter?"

"Ah! Ryoma-sama, gomen, gomen, gomen!" Tomoko pleaded for forgiveness after hearing the prodigy.

Sakuno blushed, this was it. She was going to conjure up the courage to talk to him no matter what!

Ryoma stole a sideward glance at Ryuzaki's granddaughter and blinked a few times out of puzzlement. "Sakura-no…Sakuno?"

Sakuno merely smiled, hiding away a sad face. "H-hai, Ryoma-kun. How are you?"

"Good."

"Marvelous!" Tomoko butted in suddenly, face filled with happiness.

"See you later then." Ryoma said simply before leaving the two girls, walking swiftly down the corridor and out the door.

"Come on Sakuno! You have to come, please?" Tomoko pleaded once more.

"I can't Tomoko-chan. Forgive me." Sakuno explained quickly before following Ryoma's past route down the corridor and out the door. "Bye!" She called back to her friends as she continued the journey back home.

**T h e P r i n c e o f T e n n i s**

A wild red haired kid walked down the footpath, looking quite lost. _Wasn't I supposed to go to my first left? Or was it my right? _As he was lost in his thoughts he accidentally bumped into a girl with long braids, who was carrying quite a lot of books (unfortunately they couldn't be saved as they fell onto the ground). "Ah, sorry!" He cried, beginning to help her pick up the books that now, were splayed out all over the path.

"It's okay, it was my fault." The girl responded.

The boy picked up the last book and handed it to her. _Hmm, she's pretty…_"Hey, you need some help carrying these all the way home?"

"Uh-uh, thank you though. My house is only a few blocks away from here." Sakuno said.

The red head grinned, "My name's Kintarou. How about you?"

Sakuno blushed lightly. "Uh...Sakuno."

Kintarou hesitated for a while, drinking in the girl's appearance. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you know where the Tokyo Hotel is by any chance?"

Sakuno smiled. "Yeah. It's down to your first left here, and then your third right."

"Thanks!" The boy grinned warmly as he continued on his way.

Sakuno thought him quite an odd person. Who wears leopard skin print in that way anyhow? "Gah!" Sakuno cursed inwardly, noticing the time. "I'm late, mother won't be pleased!" She gaped, increasing her pace back home.

* * *

Okay, the first chapter of this story is _finally _up.

Please review!

Squish.


End file.
